The Loser's Lounge
by SadisticLittleMassy
Summary: Emma moves in with her distant "brother" Brian. Sean comes back to town.


The Loser's Lounge

Warning: This story involves sexual orientation. If you have a problem with this then don't read the story. I'm a bisexual, so you can pretty much guess where this is going.

P.S. It's a crossover with Queer As Folk, and alters Emma's babyhood, as well as placing Degrassi in America.

Chapter One: Wake Up And Walk Away

"Emma Lyn, get your fucking ass up. You got school, and you know how daddy Snake is going to piss in his pants if his caretaker isn't there." Brian was standing over me with his cocky smile hung so nicely on his face. Cocky. Perfect word for Brian. Probably because he couldn't get enough of Justin's.

"Leave her alone, Brian. Snake has cancer, and Spike is working longer hours to pay for his treatment." I could hear Justin yell to him from the background. Seems perfect my brother would find a boyfriend who was everything he wasn't. Nice, Smart, Sweet.

Did I say brother? Bad habit. Brian Kenny was in the family that was going to adopt me. For some stupid reason the rules of adoption are that the biological parents have one year to get there kid back before the adoption becomes completely legal, and is no longer their's. My mom waited until the eleventh month to get me. I spent the first eleven months of my life with a complete different family than the one I have now. The Kenny's were great to me I guess, I don't really remember. I don't really kept in-touch with any of them except for of course Brian. Brian loves me. I am one of few people that Brian will admit to loving. Me and his son, Gus.(I love Gus. Only downside is that he calls me Auntie-Emmie. Not a big fan of that name.) Anyways, Brian always wanted a younger sister that he could use as his own personal Barbie. When his family had to give me up he couldn't get over it, so he's basically always been in my life. Oh, and he's gay if you haven't noticed.

Now back to my oh so lovely awakening.

I kicked the blanket I had managed to get myself tangled in away from me. Bent down and gave me a kiss, and then Brian a nice passionate "fuck me later" kiss before leaving. Brian watched him go and then looked down at me in mild disgusted. He wasn't the biggest fan of the female body, and all I was wearing was a light purple tank-top(braless, of course) and a pink panties. "Put some fucking clothes on." He yelled walking his way back up to his bedroom which happen to be the center of the entire loft altogether.

The drive to school was could not have gone any faster. It was horrible. I started thinking about how I was going to explain to Snake where I was and why I didn't come home, and in like two seconds Brian was waiting for me to get out. "If you're staying at the loft again I wouldn't plan on coming till late. I think I'm going to show Justin my appreciation for him." Meaning they were going to fuck. Seems to be the only thing that is ever on Brian mind. And with that he was gone just like everyone else.

I walked my way down the narrow halls of Degrassi trying to avoid anyone and everyone. Finally it was time for the worst possibly shortest conversation that took forever. "Emma, what the hell were you thinking, not coming home? Your mother was worried sick." Snake, my "dad" yelled at me. The bell had already rang, and he was blocking my way to class.

"She only cares, because she thinks I told someone about her hitting me." I unconsciously responded. Wasn't my intentions to just blurt out the truth, but there it was out in the open. I wasn't even sure if Archy knew about the night before. I'm assuming he didn't, because he had this look in his eyes like I had something growing out of my head. Just completely speechless. "I'm staying at Brian's loft with him and Justin. I'll come over and get some of my stuff tonight." With that I walked right past him. I almost felt bad, because it was like I just shot him for something my mother did.

The walk "home" was torture. Like the when you know you're going somewhere you hate, or and inmate walking to lethal-injection room. Maybe that's a little extreme, but it was bad.

I walked in the door, and I saw my mother lying on the couch. I didn't know where in the world my brother was, and that worried me. She looked miserable as her eyes glared at me. She looked like a mixture of hurt and angry. I couldn't tell if she was going to hit me again or pull me in to a world crushing hug to say she was sorry. Luckily for me she didn't get up at all. I didn't feel like talking to her just yet so I went down to my room.

I grabbed my old backpack that I hadn't used since third grade, and began to put a good amount of clothes in it. I turned around to get my cd case, and she was no farther than five inches from me. Her eyes were big and looked almost dead. I could smell the anger on her. "Why didn't you come home last night? You said you were just going to get a book you left at Manny's." She spat at me.

"You hit me, mother." Mother being the key term here. She hates it when I call her that, because she knows that I want a certain word to follow after it. "I felt about as safe then as I do now."I told her. Her eyes grew even wider. It was almost amusing how much she wanted to prove me wrong, and how much she was losing her struggle.

"After everything I've gone through for you, you should be thankful you're even here. I could of given you up so easily." She screamed louder than before. She raised her arm, and I could picture as if it was a horror movie. Knife in hand ready to strike, as thunder like lights take over the room. Of course, all of that was only in my mind.

"I suggest you don't lay a finger on her, Christine." Surprisingly enough I looked pasted my mother ans saw her husband standing by he stairs. He looked pissed. "Emma, Brian's outside waiting for you." Instead of walking through him and my mother I grabbed my bag and climbed out my window. I made my way to the front, and got in the world most perfect black jeep. (I would marry someone and then divorce them if it would get me a jeep like that. Perfection in a less orgasmic kind of way.)

"Thanks for coming to get me." I smiled at him, and he gave me one of his smirks before rolling his eyes.

"Better be thankful. You're putting a damper on my sex life."

And that's how I began to live with my brother and his partner. That last oh so interesting note basically some's up the past few months of my life. Until someone who always stir things up for me came back. My ex.

To Be Continued...


End file.
